Investigating the Mayor
Investigating the Mayor is a quest in Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. You'll receive this quest if you agree to help Gethyn, the prisoner in Bowerstone North dig up information against the Mayor, Lady Grey. Be careful though. This quest is basically an alternative to the Mayor's Invitation quest, and finishing it will prevent you from marrying the Mayor and fighting Thunder. Walkthrough The prisoner, Gethyn, will accuse the Mayor of killing her sister Amanda, and he’ll suggest that you talk to Amanda’s ghost to gain the details. The prisoner won’t know how to “entice her out of oblivion,” but he’ll conjecture that her sweetheart Rhodri might know how to do it. Rhodri can be found in the southern part Barrow Fields, near the Demon Door. Rhodri will tell you how he and Amanda used to meet in secret at Grey House, and how he’d signal his arrival by flashing his lantern three times at the stable. Go to Grey House and approach the stables, activate your lantern icon three times when it appears and Amanda’s ghost will appear and open the door to the cellar. Inside the cellar, Amanda’s ghost will hint about what killed her, and she’ll ask you to pick up the letter she wrote so that everybody will know what happened. However, when you pick up the scrawled parchment, Lady Grey will appear, and you must make a choice. If you're already married to Lady Grey, then she'll demand that you give her the letter, and the quest will end without you exposing her (and with the prisoner being executed). If you’re not married to Lady Grey yet, then you’ll be given the option of marrying her, and, if you accept, you’ll end up in the middle of the Mayor’s Invitation quest, at the point where you’ll need to fight Thunder (for exceptions, see Notes). If you refuse the offer of marriage, then Lady Grey will disappear from the game, and you'll be able to expose her and become Mayor yourself by talking to the captain of the guards in Bowerstone North. If you become Mayor, then you'll gain access to Bowerstone Manor, just like if you had married Lady Grey. You will not, however, be able to access the Grey Manor Demon Door (which asks that you marry Lady Grey) should you choose to expose her. Notes *If the Mayor's Invitation has been started, the last opportunity to abandon it and complete this quest comes just after fighting Thunder but before speaking to Lady Grey. *If the player turns over the evidence to Lady Grey, and has already duelled Thunder (as part of Mayor's Invitation) or killed him for his soul (as part of the The Souls of Heroes quest), then she will comment on this and the player must simply travel to Bowerstone North and speak to her to marry her. Trivia After speaking with Lady Grey in the Grey House cellar, but before accepting the sheriff's offer to become the new mayor, the woman in Bowerstone North who helped you court Lady Grey will still be friendly with you (green). However, she will not respond to any kind of interaction, nor does she ever get attracted to you. She will only say generic phrases when you are around (laughter, whistling, game progress related phrases), but not even say "hello" when you interact with her. She will not respond to any romantic gestures either and, after accepting the role of Bowerstone Mayor, she becomes neutral again, but still does not respond to any social interaction.Original research, TLC on Xbox. References Category:Fable TLC Quests Category:Fable TLC Bronze Quests